


Hooky

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comedy, Enemies, Gen, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because 'Evil Never Slept' was no excuse not to take a break once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooky

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Прогульщики](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083819) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



> Random plot bunnie. Thanks to CarpetCrawler for letting me type it up in the chat window.

Perry was tired. More over, he was tired and cranky.

Everyone got to go on vacation. Except for him. Major Monogram went on vacation, Carl went on vacation, even his host family was currently off on vacation, doing something fun without him.

And he wasn't, because 'Evil Never Slept'.

Except that was a lie, Perry knew that Doofenshmirtz kept a strict bedtime schedule, unless otherwise occupied by some nefarious scheme.

Doofenschmirtz wasn't looking all that enthusiastic about their usual encounter either, resorting to saying 'blah blah blah' repetitively for the horrific back-story.

The 'Inator' was even lacking in creativity today. Who ever came up with a 'Lazy-inator'? It was mostly a comfortable padded chair and an eyemask so someone could take a nap while it was light out. It wasn't even worth busting Doofenshmirtz over.

Screw it.

Perry stepped out of the incredibly loosely wrapped, not even tied, _wrapped_ rope, tied a quick slipknot into the end and turned it into a lasso, easily catching Doofenshmirtz unaware. It was just a matter of a flick of his wrist and the rope twined around his nemesis, pinning him from elbows to knees.

"What the-?" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed before falling over like a tree before a lumberjack. "Perry the Platypus?! What are you _doing_? It is _I_ who is supposed to be capturing _you_ , not the other way around!"

Perry ignored him, walking over to his hover craft and tying the loose end of the rope to his vehicle and starting it up.

"Hey, wait!" Doofenshmirtz began to struggle as the craft lifted off the ground. "What is going on?! HEY!"

He tuned the rantings of the evil genius out as he carefully maneuvered both of them out of the building without smacking Doofenshmirtz into any of the architecture, no matter how tempting it was sometimes. Once up in the clear air, he turned them towards the west, the sun warming the fur on his face.

It was a nice day out. Not too hot, just enough of a breeze to make things comfortable, and just a few fluffy clouds in the sky.

Below him, Doofenshmirtz screamed at bird that had flown into him.

They flew for a little while, then Perry set them down at the edge of the ocean, dropping his nemesis neatly into a beach recliner. Quickly hopping off the hovercraft, he undid the rope around Doofenshmirtz, then re-tied the rope around the recliner and Doofenshmirtz's chest, leaving his arms free, much as the evil scientist did to Perry when they were having tea.

"Huh?” Doofenshmirtz looked around as Perry plopped himself down onto the recliner next to him. Perry wiggled around for a moment, getting comfortable, then snapped his fingers. Instantly, a concierge was there, handing Perry a menu. He glanced through it, then pointed at two drinks with a chitter. The concierge nodded and vanished again.

"Perry the Platypus." Doofenschmirtz was giving him a knowing smirk. "Are you playing hooky today?"

Perry shrugged and growled in response. Everyone else was getting a break. So were they, dang it.

"I can live with that." Doofenschmirtz grinned, kicking off his shoes and wiggling his socked feet. Which did not stink too terribly badly, thankfully. "Playing hooky is evil." He confided.

Perry rolled his eyes but didn't refute it. Maybe just a little bit.

The concierge returned, passing them each a fruity drink with a little paper umbrella on the top. "Thank you." Doofenschmirtz said for the both of them, taking his drink. "To playing hooky." He raised his drink in the air towards Perry.

Perry smirked and clinked his glass with his nemesis before taking a sip. It was cool, sweet, and slightly tart, just the perfect thing for a summer's day.

Doofenshmirtz let out a contented sigh, tucking one arm behind his head, the two of them relaxing in silence. It was... pleasant.

"So...." His nemesis broke the silence. "You're paying for this, right?"

Perry just sighed and rolled his eyes, holding up an O.W.C.A. credit card. It was Monogram’s, but Doofenshmirtz didn’t need to know that.

It still counted on the side of good for as long as Perry had held on to it, trying to return it to Monogram. He was pretty Monogram had forgotten entirely that he had loaned it to Perry a while back.

"Excellent." Doofenschmirtz smiled, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. "To relaxing summer days." He saluted sloppily with his glass.

Perry chittered quietly in agreement, stretching out for a nice nap in the sun. They’d return to their usual patterns tomorrow.

But that was tomorrow.

Right now, It was nice to take a break and just enjoy the day.

-Finis-


End file.
